


ashes, ashes

by pneumatics



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Sad Boy Scott Summers, a character study????, this is just angst, yeah that's it don't hate me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pneumatics/pseuds/pneumatics
Summary: It's hard to say goodbye.





	ashes, ashes

It had been a long time coming, what with his reckless desire to save the world. That easygoing smirk would dance across his face, and his eyes would be alight with reassurance. He was always the invincible older brother to Scott, the undeniably heroic role model who would never fail.

(Jail time or not, he was  _so much more_ than what they all saw).

He was family. He was always there.

Until one day he wasn’t.

-

Despite Alex’s daring nature, no one expected he would leave them so soon. It was like a hole had been torn in the fabric of their little universe; his presence no longer permanently etched into their lives. The air was empty where the sound of his laugh used to sing.The corner of the room suddenly seemed a little too dark.

There was always something missing from that day onward. A dusty photograph. A silver ring. Little things burned with memories too painful to speak.

Scott didn’t leave his room for a week. He didn’t talk to anyone. The whispers followed him around like the ghost of someone gone too soon.

(When he opened his eyes to finally cry, his gaze tore across the floor, leaving a jagged line on the wood. Just like Alex. Everything he did was just like Alex).

(The year he became older than his older brother was the year the Summers house _inexplicably_ burned down).

_Who was he without him?_

-

There were the bad nights and the less bad nights. Never good. 

  
There were nights where Scott screamed at the shadows on the wall - begged them to return his brother.

  
There were times when Jean had to turn away a mess of a man from her door, who would plead with her to just take away the pain. 

  
And there were the days when it was unbearable to see him so broken; days when Raven swallowed her guilt and transformed into the past. 

(And Scott would finally smile).

**Author's Note:**

> well that was Depression. long time no see guys :)


End file.
